Legend Of Zelda Ice Warrior
by ZaiphonLithium
Summary: Twilight Princess VK style! Aidou and friends find a suspicious portal in the Moon Dorms and an adventure ensues! Rating may go up later for violence...and Kaname-sama's creeper personality.
1. Chapter 1 The Portal

Legend of Zelda; Ice Warrior

Twilight Princess, VK style!

Disclaimer: I do not own any vampires made by Matsuri Hino and Legend Of Zelda does not belong to me either, if I did, then this would become an official game XD

A/N-Ossu! Kyll here, this is my first fanfict. I hope those of you amazing enough to actually come and read this enjoy it! This is based off how my friends think I can act like Aidou-chan a lot in school so I decided to write it from his POV. I'm sorry for any Zero fans out there if I seemed harsh on him...I'm trying to be realistic as Aidou-chan would think. Tell me if Aidou's too OOC. Review! :D

* * *

_Fwoosh!_

"Aidou, it's time to get up," the curtains were yanked back and light flooded the room. I let out a shriek and dived under the dark red blankets.

"What the hell Akatsuki! It's sunny out! You know how I hate the sun!" I hear my cousin sigh, it's not like we went through this every morning.

"Come on Aidou, you go outside in the sun almost every day to meet your army of fangirls," he sounded less than amused.

_That was true_, "but Kaname-sama is always there and his shado-"

"That's a pretty lame excuse even for you," I could hear the smile in Akatsuki's voice, "you're not going to get out of bed huh? Then I guess I have to make you."

"Do your worst!" Suddenly, and without warning, the bed I was curled up on started to tip, "wait! No Akatsuki don-!" too late. There was a thud as I hit the carpet and the blankets landed over my head, "my hair!"

"It's not like it looks brushed or anything," Akatsuki set the bed gently back down, "now hurry up and get ready, Kaname-sama wants to see everyone."

"It's called style, and why didn't you say so sooner?" trying to regain some of my dignity, I shoved the blankets off my head and attempted to throw them at my annoying cousin. They fell short and instead landed in a heap by his feet. He laughed. I could already tell this was going to be a good day.

We finally got down to the garden where Kaname-sama and the others were having tea. How absolutely civilized. Shiki-kun was half-asleep so I decided to give him a little wake up call.

"SHIKI-KUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!" I exclaimed sneaking up behind him and lightly shoving his face into the table. I guess Kaname-sama doesn't appreciate my morning enthusiasm, because that's how I ended up five minutes later with a teapot full of hot water on my head. I shifted uncomfortably. The stupid tea was burning my scalp off. I needed a plan.

"Kaname-sama," No response, "it's smooshing my hair."

"Shut up," was the calm reply. _Darn._ That could have gone better. By now the pain was getting more than just a little irritating. I'm very sensitive to heat, after all my domain is over ice. _Time for desperate measures!_

"Bathroom," I stood up swiftly feeling the pot shift dangerously. Before Kaname-sama could tell me to sit back down, the teapot was a shattered mess on the stone path, "oops, guess I tripped," maybe my gorgeous face showed too much happiness or something because his entrancing red eyes gleamed. I took a step back from the table.

"Hello students, enjoying a nice bit of tea?" Headmaster Cross came out of nowhere.

"Cross-sensei," was it just me or did Kaname-sama's mood improve when anyone with the surname of "Cross" appeared?

"Just checking in," was the bright reply. He skipped away.

"That was wei-"

"K-k-kaname-sama!" the sky seemed to brighten as Yuki-chan came skipping up with Zero trailing sullenly behind.

"So," Yuki said acting all happy and cute as she always does around Kaname-sama, "do any of you know about that weird portal at the end of Hall 144 in the Moon Dorms?"

"Er...no?" maybe she found it suspicious that I was the only one who said anything because her huge eyes narrowed.

"Are you su-"

"We have no knowledge of this," Kaname-sama's hand landed on my shoulder and I flinched, "Hanabusa is just a bit confused."

"Okay Kaname-sama!" I hate how she takes whatever he says for granted. That's my job!

"You idiots better not be lying, because I'll have to kill you," Zero stared at us calmly running his hand through is silvery hair. Or maybe it wasn't silver. Maybe it was a sort of dirty white that gathered dust...like a mop!

"Your hair is like a mop," _oops!_ Did I actually say that aloud? Well might as well just go with it!

"What did you say?" the Guardian's purple eyes flashed dangerously. Or maybe it wasn't purple. Maybe it was a dirty pink with mud...my amazing logical thoughts were interrupted as I found myself looking straight down the Bloody Rose's barrel.

"Can you even shoot that thing?" I smirked, totally casual. Goading him even though he was a wolf with teeth bared.

"Want me to test that?"

"Bring it mop head!"

"Wait! Stop! This isn't appropriate behavior for us civilized people!" Yuki-chan leapt between us.

"Aw does Yuki-chan not want me to get hurt?" my smile must have been dazzling. She looks so cute when she's blushing...

"Of course not! If you haven't noticed our whole published series is about the love triangle between me, Zero, and Kaname-sama!"

"Love triangle? Doesn't that suggest Zero and I are gay for each other too?" Kaname-sama looked scarily calm.

"According to fangirls you are," Akatsuki said unexpectedly. I laughed but immediately stopped when Kaname-sama's grip tightened. There was an awkward silence. This was my chance...

"Anyways," I slid to the side, " this isn't the published series. So..." Yuki-chan tensed as I suddenly hugged her from behind, "your hair smells like mint," a pleasant surprise. Almost addictive...unconsciously I was twirling a strand of it between my fingers. Why did she have to smell so good today...My mouth parted the slightest bit when a shot echoed around the courtyard. I immediately leapt to the side pulling Yuki-chan with me. Was Zero really stupid enough to shoot at me and possibly hit Yuki-chan? Why do I even have to ask myself that? Of course he is. But, as Kaname-sama obviously loves me deep down, he had somehow gotten in the path of the bullet and caught it in his hand.

"Zero, I don't appreciate you trying to kill my second to right-hand man..." he tossed the bullet back to the idiot and I tried not to grin.

"Aidou..." the slap could probably be heard all the in the Sun Dorms.

That night as Akatsuki and I were getting ready for bed, he asked, "how's your head?"

"Fine," for once I hadn't gotten hit across the face, Kaname-sama's hand had targeted the top of my head, " although I'm pretty sure my hair is now permanently flat in that one spot."

"It looks fine Aidou," he sighed and threw me a brush. Right before bed was the only time I ever used one.

"Thanks," what a tiring day. After Kaname-sama had apologized to Yuki-chan and she had dragged Zero off, he had made a seemingly abrupt decision to end our gathering and dismissed us all. Except Ichijo. Lucky Ichijo...that was the last thought in my head as I pulled the curtains closed and drifted into sleep.

* * *

A/N- What do you think? I know so far it's very hard to tell it's in any way linked to Twilight Princess...but I promise the adventure will come soon! Hope you enjoy and are willing to keep reading. Reviews are more than welcome!


	2. Chapter 2 The Next Morning

The Next Morning

Chapter 2

The next morning...

"KANAME-SAMA!" I gave a loud shout and pounced on our dark haired leader.

"Hanabusa..." he looked me in the eye as I sat happily on his chest.

"Yes Kaname-sama?"

"..." WHAM!

Need I say more to how I ended up on the floor with a cushion on my face?

The love of my life just walked out slamming the door as he combed his hair.

"Why hello Aidou, what are you doing down there?" Great, just the person I wanted to see.

"Ichijo," I whined, "what were you and Kaname-sama talking about last night?"

He raised an eyebrow then started laughing which made me annoyed.

"Why, are you jealous?" he smirked and put his face uncomfortably close to mine.

"NO! GO AWAY!" I batted at his blonde bangs and he rolled away chuckling.

"It was nothing Aidou-kun, you shouldn't be jealous anyways. All we did was discuss boring matters...and then shared a glass of blood..."

"YOU'RE LYING!" blushing my retort was to throw the cushion at his head. Even though it missed...I really need to work on my aim.

Everyone stared as I walked into the dining room with my hair ruffled and my face still red.

"How's that style going?" Akatsuki looked at me as I sat down.

"It...is beautiful. Where's Kaname-sama?"

"He's not here today, some meeting," the blonde was sitting feeding pocky to Shiki-kun. I swear, that boy is the laziest thing I've ever seen! He's either sleeping, eating, or...blinking. When have I ever seen him do a single interesting thing in my life?!

"You're staring at me," Shiki-kun blinked quietly.

"He's jealous of your 'style'," my cousin smirked.

"No! It's not that! You look like a hamster..." maybe it was the way he ate pocky...

"What did you say?" Rima walked behind me hitting me on the head.

"Hey! My hair!"

"Is lame XD"

"No Ichijo! No! You straight haired people just won't understand..."

"Ichijo, have you told them yet..."

"KANAME-SAMA!" I immediately sprinted over to give him a hug and promptly ran into his hand, "someday...you'll stop rejecting me..."

Ignoring me, he turned to Ichijo and started talking.

"No I haven't, we've been busy."

"Bullying me..."

"Well...nows a good time as ever. We're going on a trip," The pure blood turned to us.

"Whaaaaaaat?!" confusion...

"What kind of trip?"

"An adventure kind!"

Suddenly there was a loud crash as the window opened and two new people tumbled in.

"YOU!"

"Yuuki..."

"Hey there night students," Yuuki looked awkward.

"Were you...spying on us?" Rima sounded annoyed.

"Um..."

"No."

"Yes."

"Hah so the mop head admits it!"

"..."

"Fight...fight...fight...fight..."

"ANYWAYS! No we weren't...really...spying...we just happened to be...casually walking by. And heard...you guys are going on a trip?!"

"...we are. But do not worry Yuuki-chan, we will be back soon."

I rolled my eyes. Kaname-sama shouldn't bother with Yuuki. In all her...Yuuki-ness. The only good thing about her is she smells good.

"Don't ruin the romance," Ichijo put a hand on my head. Flattening my hair.

"Stop! Style!" I flailed accidently smacking a bored Zero in the face.

"..." the expression on his face made it look as if he would rage any second.

"Um. That...was...Ichijo " better safe than sorry, I ran to hide behind my cousin.


End file.
